


The one where Bucky turns 100: A Constants Verse fic

by rach0726



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach0726/pseuds/rach0726
Summary: What it says on the tin.  It's Bucky's 100th birthday and Steve has to top the flying car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't betaed so mistakes are mine. For anyone who doesn't want to read Constants, here's the gist. Bucky comes back after Winter Soldier. The boys move back to the old neighborhood. Mark and Greg are neighbors. Abbi knew them before the war, she's also a neighbor. Jaime is her granddaughter. They appear more in the big fic then they do here.
> 
> I was working through my Civil War feels so Steve's on the outs with the Avengers. So they don't appear here. Bucky was deciding about what to do with the whole words thing. I resolve that here. 
> 
> I think that's it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

Bucky wakes the morning of November 20th to find his laundry done, breakfast waiting for him, with his favorite drink from Starbucks.  This goes on for the next few days.  But it’s not the same things every day. But it’s all his favorite things.  Steve’s up to something he knows, but he’s not sure what.  If he’s being honest, after all that time of not being pampered he’s willing to let it go.

  


When he wakes from the Thanksgiving Day Parade fiasco, despite them being in a hurry to get to Mark and Greg’s for dinner, he finds a small box on his nightstand.  Inside is a tie pin with Steve’s shield, only the star is red.  He wears it that day.  The weeks that follow Thanksgiving the gifts don’t end.  He questions Steve, who plays dumb.  He asks Sam, who swears it’s not him.  Natasha just gives him a look.  Tony rolls his eyes and Pepper just smiles sweetly.  It’s JARVIS who clues him in that it’s Steve.  The AI swears, however, that he has no idea what the reason for them are. 

 

The only day there isn’t something waiting for him is Christmas Day.  The day after there are two. One has a note claiming it’s to make up for not having one the previous day.  That’s when he decides it’s time for he and Steve to have a talk. The situation is getting out of hand.  He goes into the kitchen to find Steve sitting at the table reading the paper.

 

“Stevie, what’s going on?  Why all the gifts?”

 

“Don’t know what you mean Buck.”

 

“What are you…. Stevie, just tell me what’s going on.”

 

Things continue as Bucky makes the decision on whether or not to go to Wakanda and have himself put back in cryro.  In the end, he decides he can’t do that to Steve.  So instead they take some time and go to Wakanda for vacation.  It means T’Challa’s doctors can work their magic and Steve can finally relax some.  To Bucky’s surprise the gifts don’t stop.  They just become more exotic. 

 

Three days before Bucky’s hundredth birthday, he’s given the all clear.  T’Challa’s made arrangements so they can be back in New York in time.  Bucky has already made Steve promise that it’ll just be them.  He’s not up to having a big party.  Steve just kisses him.  Bucky’s sure he’s going to have to deal with a ton of people coming and going now.

 

He wakes on his birthday to the sun shining through the windows and once again his Starbucks drink on the nightstand.  He pads out to the living room to find balloons everywhere.  Steve is in the center of the room holding a single rose.

 

“You’re the biggest sap.”

 

“Marry me.”

 

“Already said yes at Christmas remember?  Aren’t I supposed ta have the memory issues.”

 

“Tonight.  Marry me.”

 

“Steve…. You’re trying to top the car.”

 

“You don’t want…”  Bucky kisses him to shut him up.

 

“I am simply saying you don’t have to throw me a wedding on my hundredth birthday.”

 

“What if I wanted to?  Greg and Mark already agreed to stand up for us.  Unless you wanted someone else.  And Jaime got the Justice of the Peace for us.  Abbi booked us the honeymoon suite at the Warwick.”

 

“Steve….”

 

“I didn’t just on a whim decide to do this.  It’s why I waited till Christmas to propose.  It’s why the flying car was last year.  I promise next year we can do something beyond boring if you want.   Look, I can do this now.  I can give you things I couldn’t before.”

 

“Way to use my own lines against me, Rogers.  You don’t want Sam to be your best man?”

 

“I don’t want the Avengers anywhere near this.  This is Steve Rogers marrying James Barnes; like he’s wanted to do since he met him.”

 

“Sam’s not really an Avenger.  We should at least invite him.”

 

“I did.  But he agreed with me.  If he stood up for me there’d be a chance it could turn into a media circus.  Oh, you have to see your suit.  Jaime’s friend Elisabeth got a job at Calvin Klein.  And she knows how much you love wearing their stuff.  She pulled some strings.  I haven’t seen it yet.  But she assured Jaime you’d love it.”

 

“Steve this is too much.”

 

“No, it’s not.  My best guy only turns 100 once.  I’m only getting married once.  So, no this isn’t too much.  For the record, except for the lapel pin all the other little gifts were inexpensive.  And your coffee was free because Ashley refused to let me buy yours today.  You can still go in tomorrow yourself and get one.  She said so.”

 

“You went to Manhattan for my coffee this morning?!”

 

“She moved to Brooklyn apparently last week.  She’s working at the store down the street.  She already adores Mark and Greg.”

 

“When do we need to be ready by?”

 

“Six.  We’re going to the hotel.  Ceremony is at seven.  I’m not doing the whole we don’t see each other thing today.”

 

“Good I don’t want us to.  So, I know it’s cold out, but walk through the park?”

 

“If that’s what the birthday boy wants.”

 

“It is.  I love you.  God, do I love you.”

 

“Love you too.  Oh, I might have told the Justice of the Peace we were going to say our own vows.  I’ve had mine written for months.  But if you need some time I can go run errands or something.”

 

“I’m good,” Bucky says kissing him.

 

The rest of the day passes in relative quiet.  Steve ends up taking off for half an hour and that’s when Bucky jots down a few ideas for vows.  He knows he shouldn’t wing something this important, but he doesn’t want them to sound rehearsed either.  He still can’t believe Steve is throwing them a wedding for his birthday.

 

The hotel ballroom, where they’re having the ceremony is done in a deep barker blue.  Bucky’s not sure what to call it.  He just knows he loves it.  Loves Steve’s suit more than he does his own.  He looks amazing.  Steve keeps looking a  t Bucky then looking away blushing so he figures he must ;look pretty amazing too.  Mark and Greg are milling around talking with the girls and Abbi is grinning like the cat who got the cream.  He just winks at her. 

 

“You ain’t supposed ta be flirtin’ with me on your wedding day James Barnes, Abbi admonishes loud enough for Steve to hear.  It causes him to bark out a laugh.

 

“Stevie I wasn’t I swear.”

 

“Yeah sure you weren’t Buck.”

 

Before he can respond a small stout man enters the room.  He looks just shy of 100 himself.  He introduces himself as the honorable Judge Wilkins.  Abbi grins in delight and says hello.  She then drags him over to Steve and Bucky.  Once he’s close enough Bucky realizes why Abbi is so happy. 

 

“Well, as I live and breathe if it isn’t James Barnes and Steve Rogers.  Nice to know this is finally happening.  Been waiting to do it since we were kids.  Abbi tells me you two have written your own vows.  Steve, will your uh… will… your coworkers be joining us?”

 

“No.  Just us tonight.”  


“Witnesses?”

 

“I’ll be their witness.  And Mark and Greg over there are their best men.  Don’t you worry Timothy, we dotted every I and crossed every T before tonight,” Abbi says leading the Judge to his place.

 

“Well, Buck, ready to get hitched?”

 

“Only been waitin’ forever, Stevie,”

 

They all take their He places and the Judge begins.  He gets to the part about anyone seeing fit for them not to be wed and Bucky tenses. This is what he’s been worried about since Steve proposed.  He checks each of the entrances to the ballroom and finds no one coming in.  Steve squeezes his hand.  The ceremony goes smoothly.  Then it’s time for the vows.  Steve, somehow knowing Bucky is going to be nervous, goes first.

 

“Buck, I never thought we’d get here.  Not because of all the crap we’ve been through.  But because I never thought I was going to have a future.  Even after the serum I didn’t think we’d get here.  I always hoped though.  I knew I wanted to spend my life with you pretty much from the moment I met you.  I know you always say I was the sun.  But you used to light up a room… you still do.  I promise you I’m always going to be there.  I’m never going to stop loving you.  I meant it when I said to the end of the line.  Always.  You’re stuck with me.”

 

“That is a lot less sappy then I was expecting Stevie.  I’m impressed.”

 

“Jerk, just get on with it would you.  I want that cake over there.”

 

“I’m getting to it.  I love you.  Always have.  Look I had stuff.  I wrote a bunch of things down and scrapped every single one.  They… I can’t…. I know loving me hasn’t been easy.  I know there were probably times everyone and their mother was telling you to give up on me.  But you never did.  I think that’s when I realized we were it for each other.  That it really was Steve and Bucky against the world.  I wouldn’t have it any other way.  Don’t think I ever wanted it any other way. You’ve been it for me for as long as I… well you know what I mean.  Love you, punk.”

 

The rest of the wedding goes by in seconds, or that’s how it seems to Bucky.  He knows they exchanged rings.  Knows they promised to love honor and cherish, Steve insisted they have those too.  But then the judge is telling him to Kiss the groom. 

 

Bucky is reminded of the scene at the end of the _Princess Bride_ when the grandfather is explaining about kisses.  He’s pretty sure the one he and Steve share would leave all others in history in the dust too.  Steve pulls away with the smile that lights up rooms.  He pecks Bucky on the lips one more time then drags him to the cake. 

 

“What is this cake made of gold?”  Bucky asks once they’re in front of it.

 

“No.  Here I’ll smash it in your face later,” Steve says taking a forkful and feeding it to Bucky.

 

“Momma’s…. Stevie, where did you find the recipe?”  Bucky asks fighting to keep his emotions in check.

 

“In that box you gave me with my baby blanket in it.”  This one is actually  your birthday cake.  The other one is our wedding cake.”

 

“Two cakes are a bit much, don’t you think?”

 

“Told you, you’re on 100 once.  I’m only getting married once.  So, no.”

 

“All right.  I won’t argue.”

 

True to his word, once they move to the wedding cake, Steve smashes it in Bucky’s face.  But the kiss Bucky receives because of it, makes up for it.  They share the cake with everyone and then Sinatra starts to croon.  Bucky brings Steve in and dances with him.  He croons in his ear and Steve melts into him.

 

“Should we make our good byes.  Get out of here?  Make this a private party?”  Bucky asks kissing along Steve’s neck.

 

“Mmmm.  Lets.”

They head up to their suite and Bucky fully expects hours of them making love.  He’s surprised to find his favorite movie queued up on the T.V.  He arches a brow at Steve; who just kisses him before pulling Bucky into his lap.

 

“I know what you’re thinking.  But it’s your birthday so we’re doing birthday things too.  I still plan on keeping you in bed for hours and hours.  And I have every intention of rocking your world the entire time.”

 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Bucky says turning and kissing him soundly.

 

Steve keeps his promise.  They don’t get to sleep until the sun is coming up.  Bucky’s fairly sure he’s rocked Steve’s world a few times too.  He kisses Steve’s shoulder and then rests his head over Steve’s heart, letting the steady beat of it soothe him.

 

“Happy birthday, Bucky.  I love you.”

 

“Love you too.  You know, I’m gonna have no way of topping this next year.”

 

“That was the plan.”

 

“Punk,” Bucky says snuggling in more.  He barely hears Steve’s replying ‘jerk’ before he’s asleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
